


Your Skull ( In My Hands)

by ogawaryoko



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Bottom!Sherlock, Couch Sex, Dom/sub, Face-Fucking, Hair-pulling, M/M, PWP, Post HLV, Rimming, Rough Sex, Size Kink, Slight Pain Kink, top!John
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-18 23:17:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2365652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ogawaryoko/pseuds/ogawaryoko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John总是很温柔。<br/>Sherlock却渴望粗暴一些。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Skull ( In My Hands)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sapphee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphee/gifts).



Sherlock醒于仪器的嗡鸣声，睁开眼，他看见John靠在病床边熟睡的样子，还感觉身上剧烈的痛。

不自觉地，他痛得呻吟。John醒了。John的前额有点儿皱纹，是不安而关切的标志，但他对着Sherlock，却有些疲惫地微笑着。

“Sherlock，感谢上帝，你醒了。还记得昏迷前发生什么事吗？”

“我中了枪。”Sherlock声音沙哑。John为他按下吗啡止痛，他扯了扯嘴角道谢。“你瘦很多。”

“这几天没心情吃饭。”John回答，不自在地揉着手腕。手腕的皮肤很红。John最近戴过手铐。

“我什么时候可以回家？”

“等你下次睡醒，不那么痛的时候。”John向他保证着。John用拇指轻轻地抚摸Sherlock的手指，直到他再度睡去。

——

Sherlock想说他可以自己坐出租回家，看看John的表情，最终决定闭嘴。John跟他走出医院，钻进Mycroft的黑色轿车，没有人说话，在沉默中车开远了。

到达贝克街时Mrs.Hudson已经睡下，所以他们尽量放慢速度，放轻脚步地上楼。Sherlock说自己没事但John不理他，反而拉过Sherlock的一条胳膊环住自己肩膀，支撑着他大部分的体重，一点一点地爬上楼梯。

进了房间，John动作很轻地为他解下大衣，好像怕他会碎掉似地。他叫Sherlock别动，下楼拿了止痛泵上来。

Sherlock太累洗不动澡——是说浴室也没法用，因为最后一次出门前Sherlock正在里面搞一个实验，各种果酱的不同粘稠性之类的——于是John把他带到卧室，帮他换了衣服。Sherlock装作没发现John的视线是如何不断往他胸口的绷带和背后大块伤口上瞄的。最后John转身想走，却一直没迈出步子。

“楼上的卧室还空着。”Sherlock主动开口。

John没说话，慢慢走到他的床前。Sherlock还坐着，他四下张望着就是不肯正面John的眼睛，直到传来太过熟悉的有人倒地的声音。John的那条腿终于站不住了。

“痛吗？”Sherlock问，他想站起来去搀扶John，但John抓住了他硬把他按下去。John把额头轻轻地靠在Sherlock的膝盖上，就那样一动不动。他的呼吸很热，又很粗重，Sherlock隔着睡裤的布料都能感受到那份热意。

Sherlock看着John的手。手腕皮肤很红，快要破了；John并没有真的在金属手铐里挣扎，但肯定有摩擦到。“最近你被逮捕过。”

John既没有对他这语焉不详的推测开玩笑，也没有直接承认。他坐在那里呼吸Sherlock的气息。

“Lestrade逮捕你的？”

“对。”

“为什么？”

“我走开了才五分钟，回来就看到Mary在掐你脖子。”

“啊啊。”Sherlock说，片刻后才反应过来——“啊啊。”

“就是那样。”John叹息，却不肯再多说什么了。

“他应该给予你警告后就释放了吧。”Sherlock说，希望这件事就此结束。

“他的确给我警告了。不过是后来的事，你在手术台上停止心跳的时候，我不得不被其他外科医硬从你身边拉开……”

“我还有些药膏。”Sherlock突然打断他，向床头柜伸手。

John站起来，坐到他旁边，握住他的手。Sherlock完全地，彻底地停下动作。“我已经看你死了两次——第二次甚至是真实的。”

Sherlock的喉咙发紧，他抬头，John面无表情，声音轻柔，却因怒火而颤抖。

“你不能再这样对我。”John说，垮下脸，然后吻住他。

——

他们很快开始了——或者说继续——交往，身体接触的次数也大大增加。John会那样温和而不失自信地吻他，让Sherlock感到平静，感到安宁；John会不断地不断地在任何时候吻他。

给他端茶的时候会接吻。一起看很难看的犯罪电视剧时，为了让Sherlock闭嘴时会接吻。深夜，睡不着的Sherlock拉起小提琴的时候，也会接吻。John把Sherlock吻得放下小提琴，跟他到床上去。

有时候他们就安静地躺在床上，Sherlock的脑袋枕着John的肚子，让John规律的呼吸带他入眠。另外的时候，John的体重令人安心地压制着他，他们的腿交缠着，吻个不停，直到气氛太火热无需衣服的存在。接下来的时候，Sherlock会握住两人的性器套弄至高潮，或者被John吻遍全身，哀求他给自己一次口活。还有的时候，John的手指插入他体内，将他扩张得够松软，然后他们做爱。太轻柔太缓慢了，Sherlock只能无助地扭动，和John做爱总是这样温柔而甜蜜，甜蜜得令Sherlock会哭。

不管他们做什么John都很温柔，仿佛停不下来似地亲吻他。但Sherlock却希望他的John能用一种比较粗暴的方式——有力的，强势的。他想要John用力吻他，弄肿他的嘴唇，让他流血更好。他想要John在他用小提琴扰人清梦时，把尸体手指放在冰箱的鸡柳条上面时，乃至不跟任何人打招呼就擅自追赶嫌疑人时，向他发火。

他渴望着坐出租回家途中John的怒火就在体内酝酿，一到家关上门就爆发出来，把他按在客厅墙上。他渴望John能愤怒而急切地、惩罚性地吻他，撕开他的衣服逼他跪下。他渴望着John能拉扯他的头发，操他的嘴。他渴望能有一个粗暴的，充满占有欲的，苛刻的John。

但John不肯做任何会伤害他的事。Sherlock知道自己的欲望只能让John难过，继而远离。他不想John走。所以这些幻想就只存在于他脑海中，只是幻想。

——

从那时算起有两个月了。Sherlock的伤口已愈，胸膛上留有一道疤痕。John吻得很虔诚，尽管带着些悲伤。所以Sherlock平常都不在乎这疤痕。只有今天不一样。今天他没法不在乎。今天很无聊，无聊，无聊。

一个案子都没有。为什么没有？为什么今天到处都那么无聊？

Sherlock向John望去，John坐在那把讨厌的椅子里，用两根讨厌的手指在讨厌的电脑上以讨厌的龟速打着字，将上一个案子某些讨厌的荒谬细节写进他那讨厌的博客里。

Sherlock闭上眼。这无济于事。他能感觉沙发套滑稽可笑的质地，听见键盘超烦人的嗒嗒嗒声，闻到厨房里他早先做实验残留的异味。为什么不肯停下？他的大脑没法负担这么多的感受。他的确可以离开这里，但那就意味着他要远离John，投入尼古丁贴片的怀抱；他多么想要那么做；可手臂上已经贴了三张，他答应过John不会再——

“嘿，小心了！再用力就会弄坏的。那可是个礼物你知道吗。”John说着。为何John听起来那么愉快？为何John无法理解Sherlock正在饱受折磨？Sherlock抬起头，对上John的视线，在米字旗抱枕上狠揍一拳。

“痛的是你不是我，亲爱的。”John说，“你等于在隔着抱枕揍自己呢。”

Sherlock一个字都不回答。他转过身不去看John心情颇佳的笑脸——凭什么John这么开心，他却无聊得快要枯槁？——更紧地攥住了怀里的抱枕。由于他忙着推断——才不是生闷气——John的抱枕有何故事，就没有察觉John关上笔记本电脑来到他身边。

“好吧，Sherlock，坐起来。”

“为什么？”Sherlock气呼呼地反问，“全世界都很无聊，很讨厌！”

“真的？我可搞不清你这么生气——”

“我没有在生气！”

“好吧，行，”John愉快地配合着他，“你没有生气。开心了吗？坐起来，我要给你按摩一下。”

“按摩干嘛非要我坐起来？”Sherlock没好气地问。（无所事事让他容易小题大做，挑三拣四，不过他不会告诉John的，John只会朝他宠溺一笑。）

“因为我要按摩你的头颅。”

Sherlock扬起脸，与John四目相对，好奇的表情。John站在沙发背后。“我的头颅？”

“是啊，头颅，就是容纳你大脑的那个东西。”John还说得很深情款款，“好吧，我知道，那个描述很不准确。抱歉，作为医生我应该有更好的表达。坐起来好吗？”

“为什么？”

“你很无聊，而我想太太平平地写个博客。现在，坐直了。”John轻快地要求。

“我是在受苦。”Sherlock纠正他，心不甘情不愿地坐起来，抱枕还抓在胸前。John立刻把双手放到Sherlock的发间，硬朗的手指散发出热度，从他的头皮一路渗透到脚趾。John在他头皮上小幅地打着圈。

“这样好吗？按压得够不够？要我减轻一点力道？”John问，手已经滑到他的后脑。

Sherlock没有回答。光是要保持呼吸的平稳就耗光他的意志力。已经许多年没有被这样触碰过了——每次Sherlock跪到John面前，John的手总是安分守己，令人失望。Sherlock还没有勃起，不过也快了，每一次施压，每一下按摩，每一个触碰都直接作用在他的性器上。他从未如此感激盖在大腿上的抱枕。

“Sherlock？”

“嗯？”Sherlock挣扎着回话。要把注意力从情欲火热的腿间转移到别的地方，越来越困难了。

“这样好吗？”

“我又没有抱怨，你难道猜不出来吗，John？”

“现在你的脑袋可在我手里。”John用虚张声势的危险口吻与他开玩笑，“如果我是你，会管好自己的嘴巴。”

Sherlock闭上眼。John的话让他又开始想象John的嘴巴了。不错。John的嘴巴吻在他的脖子上，他的背脊上，他的老二上——

他往右挪了一点。John也跟着往右。他大概流了好些前液，睡裤都变湿了。看来内裤还是一项有用的发明啊。

“Sherlock？”

“又怎么了，John？”Sherlock口气恶劣。他必须保持冷静，注意着不让John发现。正确地说是，设法注意着。因为前提是他还能集中精神……

不能让John知道。不能让John知道每当他去上班，Sherlock就喜欢回到他们的卧室里，跪在床上，臀部翘在空中，大张着双腿好让那个粉嫩的小洞完全暴露在外，暴露在后方不存在的John的眼前。他用一根沾满润滑剂的手指玩弄皱褶，在敏感的入口处搔刮到无法忍耐才浅浅地插入，而只有当他连腿都开始打颤，并且始终服从John的命令，保持安静地一动不动，才会被允许插入第二根。

当Sherlock已经伸进三根手指扩张自己，John就会叫他不许再用手指了，把他的手指从那个下流的小洞里把出来换上John的阴茎。随后Sherlock就一边想象John的手按在他的后颈，将他压进枕头里，一边急切地蹭着床单用手指操着后穴。他的身上和床单上都是汗和前液。

John不能知道当Sherlock闭上眼时，幻想的是John插在他体内，小穴被John粗壮的阴茎大大地撑开。John的手抓着他的腰，用力得会留下可爱的青紫淤痕，John用那根阴茎反复操他，操得他眼睛发花。

这些都不能让John知道：Sherlock沉溺于幻想，幻想John侵犯他，肉体拍击，John喘息着呼喊他的名字。当John特别生气的时候，就会想办法在他已经被塞满的小洞里再加一根手指，而Sherlock会呜咽，会痛得全身发颤；John强迫他看着，说：“来，含进去，吃掉它，我知道你能行，你一定得让我进去，快点，乖，就这样，上帝，你的感觉太棒了……”Sherlock只能咬着棉被，“求求你，John，求你，再来，再来，还要”地反复苦苦哀求，最后射在床单上，眨着眼睛回过神，才意识到那只是一场梦——

“你那颗宝贝大脑平静下来了吗？”

“如果不必忍受你这单调的提问就好了。”Sherlock不屑一顾，嗤之以鼻，“以后务必在记录下荒谬的案件细节时先咨询一下我。”

“没人想看你那些细节好吗，Sherlock。你觉得有趣的东西在普通人眼里相当无聊。”

“你的博客就是无聊的产物。”Sherlock忿忿道。

“你才是无聊的产物。”John亲昵地拉了拉他的卷毛。

Sherlock张开嘴想说：“那你是有多成熟”的，但却变成了呻吟。他立刻僵住了，背挺得很直，闭上眼睛咬紧牙齿。该死，该死，该死！

John的手也不动了，不过还停留在他的发间。在那样一个踌躇不决的停顿后，John打破安静：“Sherlock？”

“嗯？”Sherlock的喉咙有点哑，犹如细语一般，“又干嘛？”

“你还好？”

“我的发根毛囊十分敏感。”Sherlock的话是一个字一个字从牙缝里挤出来的，“随便拉拉我的头发，我就愿意跪下来任你予取予求。这个回答你满意吗？”

John继续按摩，只是速度变慢了，揉着大大的圆。他那漫不经心的声音太具欺骗性，若Sherlock没有花了那么多日子试图挑起他的怒火以期遭受处罚——比如在冰箱里放各种尸体零件，在糖罐里放各种不是糖霜的白色粉末，将牛奶全部用于做实验等等——的话，他肯定感觉不出那话语中隐藏的紧张感。“你以前是怎么干的？心情不好又没有手枪朝墙壁射击的时候？”

“大学的时候，我会去找个同学。”Sherlock说得笼统。那回忆让他颤栗，要与John分享那回忆更让他颤栗。

“真的？我还以为那种事会让你更不爽？”

什么？啊啊。“会，”Sherlock承认道，“但我不是去找他买可卡因。可卡因是后来的事了。我找他做爱。除了他没人能粗暴到令我满意。”

John的手不动了。“好吧。”他说着，清了清嗓子，“我——”

“怎样？”Sherlock防备地问，“我从不——算了。忘了它。忘了刚才的对话。全部忘干净。喔，等等，你忘不了，你的大脑不会删除——”

“Sherlock，”John轻声说，呼唤他的注意，“你是否——”

他们不该谈这事。不该。就是不该。John会知道的，会赌咒发誓说自己绝不会伤害Sherlock，然后就离开。John不能走，不能。

“Sherlock。”John又喊了一声。Sherlock决心无视他。如果无视够久，John说不定就放弃了，这个话题从此就再也不会被提起。

John又拉了拉他的头发，这次十分用力，扯得Sherlock低低地惊叫。然后John拉第三下，卷毛紧攥在手里不放，尖锐的痛令Sherlock晕眩。

“你要干什么？”他喘着问。

“让你集中精神。”John温和地说，“就算是我，也看得出来为什么你还把那抱枕盖在大腿上的。如果你愿意，我有点东西想试试。”

Sherlock挣扎着试图思考。他该怎么回答？一部分的大脑在尖叫是的是的我愿意，但另一部分又很明白，他必须立刻到此为止。因为Sherlock需要John。需要John给他泡茶，叮嘱他吃饭，为他放进冰箱的东西贴标签。这部分需要远胜于拉扯头发或者嘴里被塞满老二。他需要John留在身边，曾经的他并不了解这一美好之处，曾经——在Mary之前，在假装坠楼之前。而现在如果John离开了，他就不知道该怎么活下去。

“你愿意吗？回答我。”John问，一只手仍然抓着他的头发，另一只手轻轻捧着他的脸，迫他抬头面对自己的视线。两种感触的对比使Sherlock愈发混乱。最终，疼痛战胜了温柔，牢牢地钉住他，让他在欲望下颤抖不已。Sherlock的思维很清明。异常地、前所未有地清明，平和。“Sherlock。”

“我愿意，求你。”Sherlock急促地呼吸，他只来得及说出这几个字就被John激烈地吻住了，软化的速度好羞耻。

等他们因为缺氧而结束亲吻，John一把将他拖下沙发，坐上了Sherlock原本的位置，张开腿。“脱光。跪下。”

Sherlock的膝盖撞击到地板的声音很响，但响不过他的喘息。

“不行的话随时喊停。解开我的牛仔裤。”

Sherlock伸手去摸他的拉链，被John拍开。John的眼睛很亮。

“不许用手。背到后面去。”

啊啊，神啊。Sherlock重重地吞口水，战栗地靠近John的腿间。John双手搭在膝盖上，样子放松又随意，拳头却捏的很紧。Sherlock花了一点儿力气迅速解开John的牛仔裤。拉链很好解决，连看都不必看，所以他抬眼望向John，却意识到对方也正凝视着自己，目光瞑暗，不带一丝笑意。John看起来很危险，这样的John使Sherlock情不自禁地呜咽。

“好孩子。”John轻叹，“把我的老二拿出来。”

Sherlock把John的红色内裤弄得到处是口水，John微微抬起腰，方便他用牙齿咬住布料往下拉扯。那根粗长的阴茎已经完全勃起了，甚至看得出上面的脉动，这画面使Sherlock自己也抽痛不已。

“吸它。”接下来John这么说。Sherlock急切地凑上去，先是从下到上舔了一遍，而后全部含进口中。John以前从不让他这么做，用不想伤害他的理由予以拒绝；而现在John就非但毫无排斥之意，还在帮忙：他的手插在Sherlock头发里，挺腰朝他喉咙里塞进更多，就像是一个可以无限循环的过程，Sherlock的口水沾湿他的阴茎然后再吸干净，反复地吞吐他，使得John手里抓得更紧。Sherlock因痛楚而眼前发白，但他持续着吸吮和吞吐，双手也交握在背后，克制住抚慰自己的冲动。

John必须用力拉扯他的头发才能让他停止；他们互相凝视了片刻，粗喘着，Sherlock几乎已经透不过气了。

“求求你。”他哀求道，试图回味John的感触而吞咽着，喉结滑动。John让其他的杂乱无章都远离他而去了；Sherlock只需要John，只需要John继续给他这个。“求你，求你，求求你。”

“嘘——”John安慰地说，“我就想看看你。知道我看见什么了吗？红肿的嘴唇，睁大的眼睛，刚才的口活让你的头发比平常更乱了——上帝。你比我梦中还要美。从没想象过我可以让你这样跪在面前。我能不能——我要操你的嘴。”

Sherlock点头，顺从地张开嘴巴，让John全部插进来。一开始John的动作很慢，然后他加快了速度，偶尔停顿着欣赏Sherlock极力不要噎到的样子。

“就知道你会很擅长这个。”John不稳地说。Sherlock还没来得及缓过气就被John的阴茎重新填满，但他在欲望中太过迷醉，唯有顺从地让John使用。他的手指在背后绞得时间过长，抽搐着有点痛，但他不在乎。许久John才再度放慢速度，好巨细靡遗地欣赏Sherlock的红唇一次次吞吐着他老二的样子。口水和John的前液遍布他的嘴唇，呻吟也不知羞耻地响亮。“上帝，你太美。我等了这么久，这么久，想不到会这么美妙。看看你。我以为自己不可能看到你这么安静这么听话，象个真正的小婊子似地被我的老二塞着嘴。上帝，你简直棒极了。”

Sherlock不由自主地，毫无意识地挺腰，悬空扭动着，直至John抓着他的头发把他拉开。

“不想射在你嘴里。”John说着，手还没放开他，另一只手则在沙发垫子里摸索。

“操我。”Sherlock呜咽道，被欲望冲昏头脑他已经不觉得话语中有这么赤裸的渴望是件羞耻的事了，“我需要你。操我。”

“会的，”John说，“得先找到——”他找到了，润滑剂，然后示意Sherlock爬上沙发。Sherlock跪到沙发上，双手不断握拳再松开促进血液循环的恢复，脸朝外，膝盖和手肘支撑着身体。John开始玩弄他的穴口。

Sherlock不耐地后移，被John制止了。

“再动，你会后悔。”John警告道。他掰开Sherlock两块丰满的臀瓣，露出的小洞被John的呼吸温热了。他尝试性地在穴口位置轻拍，声响比痛感更令Sherlock分心，不得不压抑着颤栗感。于是John继续打他，手掌分别落在两侧臀瓣和小穴上方。他好像很专注地凝视着Sherlock，被那饱满的肉块摇晃和起伏的样子迷住了似地。Sherlock咬着嘴唇不让自己叫出来，不让自己就这样高潮。

“好孩子。”John称赞着，舌头舔了上来。Sherlock喜欢John这样舔他，John也同样享受这个过程，不过感觉这么淫荡的还是第一次。John伸着舌头不动，双手扶住Sherlock的腰让他主动。Sherlock在John的舌头上操自己，浅尝辄止完全无法满足他，为了更深的渴望，他开始急躁和匆忙起来，呼吸也断断续续了。John的舌头总能轻易地让他发出丢脸的哭叫。

Sherlock的小穴已经很松弛了，他主动在John的第一根手指进入时张大腿。John弯曲手指，无情地戳刺Sherlock的前列腺，让他全身发烫。Sherlock死死抓住沙发扶手感觉体内第二根手指的进入，扩张，为John的阴茎到来做好前期工作。

他的腿发着抖，有一次晃得厉害时还被John一边插入手指一边掌掴教训。不听话John就不干了，如果这么半途而废，Sherlock可能真的会死。他脑子里已经什么都没有，只想要被狠操的愿望；他早就忘记了那个实验留在厨房的异味，也忘记自己多么害怕让John知道这种渴求着被支配的愿望——仅存的全部想法，只有和John做爱。

John用手扶着他的腰让他改变了姿势，现在Sherlock面朝沙发背了。John站在他身后。难以忍耐地，Sherlock的双手将臀瓣分开，罔顾John的命令主动露出了小洞。

“求求你了。”他带着哭音，必须用全部的意志力才能阻止自己的手指插进那个早已准备充分的地方。谢天谢地，John很仁慈，他非但没有走开还轻笑着，慢慢地把阴茎插了进去。Sherlock差点哽住。原本他半期待John会把他拖下沙发，命令他去墙角呆着，并目睹John自慰的画面，忍耐好几个小时才有高潮的机会。想到John会懒洋洋地坐在沙发上套弄老二，Sherlock就兴奋地仰头。

“上帝，你感觉真好。”John急促地喘着，没有动。他每次都会这样，Sherlock有些怀疑他是想要看着自己那根粗壮的阴茎没入Sherlock身体里的样子。如果说Sherlock喜欢巨根，那么John就喜欢看他被巨根插。可惜John已经让他等了太久，Sherlock自己开始动，在John的阴茎上移动着，将之当作活的情趣道具。

他听见润滑剂瓶子开启的声音，突然动弹不得。因为John把一根润滑过的手指放在阴茎旁边，轻按在他的右臀上，不施加任何压力。

“这样可以吗？”John问。

Sherlock的喉咙里发出自己从未听过的，窒息一般的声音，他点了点头，然后把脑袋靠在沙发上闭起眼睛。他的脑海里充斥此时此刻的画面：窗帘半拉开着，阳光在室内洒满暖意，门（可能）锁着，John衣着整齐只有裤子拉链敞开，而Sherlock全身赤裸。John的呼吸安静而沉稳，一根手指挤在阴茎旁边往他体内插，Sherlock的卷发黏在汗津津的额头上。

John往里捅了一捅。Sherlock被自己的口水噎到了，痛楚让他感到难以置信地、无法形容地填满。每次被John插入他就觉得很满了，但他们的情趣玩具都没有John大，无法和John的阴茎加上手指相提并论。他几乎害怕当自己高潮时身体会不会裂成两半。

John的另一只手来到他身前，握住他前液直流的阴茎。Sherlock发出无助又凄凉的声音并摇头，他皱着脸，用胳膊挡住自己，双手紧紧抓着沙发都快留下抓痕了，根本无暇挥手让John不要碰。他太兴奋，一个不巧大概就会弄伤John的手指。谢天谢地John明白了这一点，把手挪到Sherlock胸口揉捏起他的乳头。

“这两个小东西我都没玩够。”John笑道，再一次慢慢往里顶，给Sherlock适应的时间。“你的乳头很敏感。也许下一次我要计算一下，光是玩弄乳头的话，要过多久你才会求我插。这个想法你喜欢么？”

下一次？Sherlock的大脑无法消化这个概念，没有思考的空间了。不过他仍努力咀嚼了一下，随后就是欣慰感。他的John，他可爱，迷人的John，还想有下一次。

“Sherlock，”John呼吸急促，“很抱歉，不行——我想好好地干你，但这样做不下去。我能直接干你吗？以后还可以这么玩的，我保证。”

“好的，好的，你想怎样都可以。”Sherlock呜咽道。他已经在高潮边缘徘徊太久，忘记了其他一切感觉，也不在乎John要干什么，只求他给予此时此刻最急需的东西。John的手指抽了出去，留下一点细小的空间，他很快忘了这点点空隙因为John已经飞快地干着他，一手按在他腰上不让他动，硬是让他乖乖地吞进John的全部，另一手则把两根手指插进Sherlock口中，让他饥渴地吸吮。“John，John，John！”

即使被John按着，Sherlock的身体和沙发也因他深入的操干而不住摇晃。John往里狠撞，重重地咬着Sherlock的肩膀，那突如其来的痛让Sherlock眼睛一黑，射得沙发一片狼藉。高潮时他的大脑成为空白，等到重新整理运作，他发现John也已经和他一起射了，而且自己嘴里还咬着John的手指。

“对不起。”Sherlock立刻放开他的手指，满脸通红地说。以前做的时候他可没这么失神。他握住John的手指拉到眼前仔细检查：被Sherlock的唾液浸湿，皮肤上还有齿痕，幸好没有咬破。Sherlock喜欢自己的齿痕留在John皮肤上。这就像宣告全世界John是属于Sherlock的，是任何人一看即知，比脖子上的吻痕还要令他有满足感的东西，谁叫Sherlock喜欢炫耀吻痕John却坚持遮住他的那一部分。现在是夏天，John没法戴手套挡住，不然就太蠢了。

Sherlock伸出舌头舔过那些痕迹。他品尝John皮肤的纹理，反复舔舐着牙齿咬出来的凹痕直到自己心满意足。因为太投入，他甚至忘记John还插在他体内，最后就听见John的咳嗽。

“对不起。”Sherlock又说，这次还有些羞赧。他让John拔了出去，起身往浴室走；Sherlock自己则翻身趴下，累得连沙发上那块精液弄湿的地方都懒得去管（Mrs.Hudson会杀了他们的）。他把舌头舔过下唇才意识到已经把那儿咬出了血，John回来了，无奈地摇着头把Sherlock和沙发上的痕迹尽可能清理干净，还掰开他的臀瓣检查了内部。Sherlock挑逗地扭着腰，被John轻轻地拍打一下，情不自禁地嘤咛着。

“脑袋感觉好点没？”John问。Sherlock空出一点沙发给他，翻了个身仰躺着，头枕在John的大腿上。John哀叫起来：“你要把整个沙发弄脏吗。”

Sherlock不理他。他拉起John的手放进头发上，和自己的手一起磨蹭。John明白他的暗示，开始抚摸他那头卷毛，结果Sherlock又把John被咬过的手拉到嘴边含进去，继续舔那咬痕。

“你是真的很喜欢这样。”John惊叹着。Sherlock不回答，连他的视线也回避着。他的大脑已经不再被欲望蒙蔽了，开始会为刚才的行为举止感到屈辱。显然John还挺喜欢那样的，但万一Sherlock的爱好实在有点过头呢？

“Sherlock，回答我。刚才你感觉好吗？”

Sherlock点头。

“还想再来吗？”

Sherlock激烈地点头，用力吸吮John的手指。

“你这要命的口欲滞留。”John又好气又好笑地说，把手指轻轻抽回去。“我们又不是小毛头了。为什么这么怕和我谈这个？”

“你不想伤害我，但我喜欢性行为中的疼痛感，特别如果施加者是你。我担心自己的癖好会吓走你，让你恶心，远离。”Sherlock勉勉强强地回答。

“我绝不会离开你的。”John说，深吸了口气，“我也想象过你那个样子，但不敢提，不知道你过去有没有这样的经验，或者根本就没兴趣呢？光是能被你喜欢上，我就觉得自己够走运了。”

“很高兴我们的口味如此一致，但如果你觉得勉强，我也不是非要那样才能爽。”Sherlock说。

“我也很高兴。”John说，轻吻他的嘴唇，“啊啊，你有一点说错了。”

“嗯？哪方面？”

“关于我伤害你的。”John放低声音说，“虽然我们没有正式谈过，但我一直在思考你背部和胸前的伤痕。我甚至想象着去追杀那些留下伤痕的人。想象是一方面，现实里，我只希望是留下痕迹的人是自己。我讨厌你身上有别人强加的东西。如果你愿意，我想把它们化为我的东西，因为你属于我。我知道，你喜欢性行为中略带一点疼痛感，我也知道这个要求包含的不仅仅是‘一点疼痛感’——”

“好的，我愿意。”Sherlock立刻就回答了，“只想要你的痕迹留在身上。”

“你还是再多想一想，”John摇着头，“我要求的可能过于多。”

“不必。”Sherlock说着，思绪已经飞到John可能会给他怎样的痕迹这方面了，John会占有那些伤痕，因为John占有了Sherlock的全部。“你所有的希望都是我的希望。”

 

 

 

END


End file.
